kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Nazi Germany
Germany in World War 2 was lead by Adolf Hitler and the Third Reich. People who supported Hitler were known as the Nazi Party also known as The National Socialist German Workers' Party. Hitler wanted to take over Europe and commit genocide against any group of people he didn't like, for example people who were Jewish. Wiki Weapons Grenades * Schiessbecher * Hafthohlladung * Panzerwurfmine * Model 24 grenade * Model 39 grenade * Model 43 grenade * Molotov cocktail Mine * Glasmine 43 * S-mine * Teller mine (all models) * Topfmine (all models) * Hohl-Sprung mine 4672 * Panzer stab 43 * Riegel mine 43 * Schu-mine 42 Handgun * Bodeo Model 1889 * ČZ vz. 27 * Dreyse M1907 * FÉG 37M Pistol * Luger P08 pistol * Mauser HSc * Nazi belt buckle pistol * Sauer 38H * Steyr M1912 * Vis pistol * Volkspistole * Walther P38 * Walther PP * Astra 300 * Astra 400 * Astra 600 * Browning Hi-Power * FÉG 37M Pistol * Star Model B * FN 1922 * EMP 44 * Erma EMP * MAS-38 * Mauser C96 * Beretta Model 38 * MP 18 * MP 3008 * MP 34 * MP 40 * MP 35 * Volkssturmgewehr * Wimmersperg Spz * Suomi KP/-31 * ZK-383 Rifles * Gewehr 41 * Gewehr 43 * Gewehr 98 * Karabiner 98a * Karabiner 98b * HIW VSK * Karabiner 98k * M30 Luftwaffe drilling * vz. 24 * vz. 33 * ZH-29 Recoilless rifle * Panzerfaust * 7.5 cm Leichtgeschütz 40 * 10.5 cm Leichtgeschütz 40 * 10.5 cm Leichtgeschütz 42 Flamethrowers * Einstossflammenwerfer 46 * Flammenwerfer 35 * Flammenwerfer 41 * Abwehrflammenwerfer 42 Machine Guns * Barnitzke machine gun * FG 42 (assault rifle/light machine gun) * Grossfuss Sturmgewehr * StG 44 * StG 45 * Light machine gun Knorr-Bremse 1935/36 * MG 08 * MG 13 * MG 15 * MG 17 machine gun * MG 30 * MG 34 * MG 42 * MG 45 * MG39 Rh * Schwarzlose MG M.07/12 * VMG 1927 * ZB vz. 26 * ZB vz. 30 * ZB-53 Anti-Armour Guns * Sturmpistole * Wz. 35 anti-tank rifle * Panzerbüchse 39 * Panzerschreck * Solothurn S-18/1000 * Panzerfaust Infantry mortar * Krieghoff Model L * 5 cm Granatwerfer 36 * 8 cm Granatwerfer 34 * 8 cm minomet vz. 36 * 8 cm Granatwerfer 33 * 10 cm Nebelwerfer 35 * Granatwerfer 42 Heavy mortars and rocket launchers * 10 cm Nebelwerfer 40 * 15 cm Nebelwerfer 41 * 21 cm Nebelwerfer 42 * 21 cm heavy mortar 69 * 28/32 cm Nebelwerfer 41 * 30 cm Nebelwerfer 42 * 30 cm Raketenwerfer 56 * 8 cm Raketen-Vielfachwerfer * Panzerwerfer * Karl-Gerät Field artillery * 2 cm KwK 30 * 3.7 cm KwK 36 * Skoda 37 mm A7 * 5 cm KwK 38 * 7.5 cm FK 16 nA * 7.5 cm FK 18 * 7.5 cm FK 38 * 7.5 cm FK 7M85 * 7.5 cm Gebirgsgeschütz 36 * 7.5 cm Infanteriegeschütz 37 * 7.5 cm Infanteriegeschütz 42 * 7.5 cm leichtes Infanteriegeschütz 18 * 7.5 cm KwK 37 * 7.5 cm KwK 40 * 7.5 cm KwK 42 * Ehrhardt 7.5 cm Model 1901 * Obice da 75/18 modello 34 * 76 mm divisional gun M1942 * 8 cm kanon vz. 30 * 8.8 cm KwK 36 * 8.8 cm KwK 43 * 10 cm houfnice vz. 30 * 10 cm K 17 * 10 cm M. 14 Feldhaubitze * 10 cm schwere Kanone 18 * Canon de 105 mle 1913 Schneider * 10.5 cm Gebirgshaubitze 40 * 10.5 cm hruby kanon vz. 35 * 10.5 cm leFH 16 * 10.5 cm leFH 18 * 10.5 cm leFH 18/40 * 10.5 cm leFH 18/42 * 10.5 cm leFH 43 * 10.5 cm leFH 18M * 122 mm howitzer M1938 * Skoda K-series * 15 cm Schiffskanone C/28 * 15 cm hrubá houfnice vz. 25 * 15 cm Kanone 18 * 15 cm Kanone 39 * 15 cm sFH 13 * 15 cm sFH 18 * 15 cm sIG 33 * 152 mm gun M1910/34 * 152 mm howitzer M1938 (M-10) * 17 cm Kanone 18 * 203 mm howitzer M1931 (B-4) * Obice da 210/22 * Canon de 220 L mle 1917 Fortress and siege guns * Rheinbote * V-3 cannon * 12.7 cm SK C/34 naval gun * 15 cm K (E) * 17 cm K (E) * 15 cm Kanone 16 * 15 cm SK C/28 * 15 cm Autokanone M. 15/16 * Canon de 155mm GPF * 20.3 cm K (E) * 21 cm K 12 (E) * 21 cm Mörser 16 * 21 cm Kanone 39 * 22-cm-Mörser(p) * 24 cm Haubitze 39 * 24 cm Kanone 3 * 24 cm Kanone 4 * 24 cm Theodor Bruno Kanone (E) * 24 cm Kanone M. 16 * 28 cm Haubitze L/12 * Mortier de 280 modèle 1914 Schneider * 28 cm schwere Bruno Kanone (E) * Krupp K5 (28 cm railroad gun) * 35.5 cm Haubitze M1 * 38 cm Siegfried K (E) * 38 cm SK C/34 naval gun * 40.6 cm SK C/34 gun * 42 cm Gamma Mörser * 42 cm Haubitze M. 14/16 * Schwerer Gustav Anti-tank guns * 25mm Puteaux anti-tank gun model 1937 * 25 mm Hotchkiss anti-tank gun * 2.8 cm sPzB 41 * PaK 36 (37mm) * 3.7 cm kanon PÚV vz. 34 * Bofors 37 mm (M1934/36) * 4.2 cm Pak 41 * 45 mm anti-tank gun M1937 (53-K) * 47 mm APX anti-tank gun * 47mm Schneider anti-tank gun model 1936 * Austrian 4.7 cm IG 35/36 * 47 mm kanon P.U.V. vz. 36 * Cannone da 47/32 * 45 mm anti-tank gun M1932 (19-K) * 5 cm Pak 38 (also known as PaK 97/38) * 57 mm anti-tank gun M1943 * 7.5 cm Pak 39 * 7.5 cm Pak 40 * 7.5 cm Pak 41 * 7.5 cm Pak 97/38 * 7.62 cm Pak 36® * 8 cm PAW 600 * Hammer * Panzertod * 8.8 cm Raketenwerfer 43 * 8.8 cm Flak 18/36/37/41 AT/AA gun * Cannone da 90/53 AA/AT gun (acquired from Italy) * 12.8 cm Pak 44 Inventory Infantry * Rifle Soldier * SMG Soldier * Stormtrooper * Fallschirmjäger (Paratrooper) * Jaeger * Volksgrenadier * Grenadier * Assault Grenadier * Panzergrendier * Oberfeldwebel * Panzerfüsilier * Sniper * Tank Buster * Flame Thrower Operator * Machine Gunners * Mortar Team * Medic * Pioneer * Sturmpioneer * Panzer Lehr * Tank Crew * Tank Commander * Tank Gunner * Luftwaffe Soldier * Pilot * Sentry Gaurd * Legionair * Lieutenant Jagdgeschwader * Sergeant * Officer * Sturm Offizier * Major * Commander * General * Knight's Cross * Waffen SS Unmanned Vehicles * Goliath tracked mine * Springer * Borgward IV Vehicles ' * motorcycle * SdKfz 2 Kettenkrad * Kubelwagen * Schwimmwagen * ''Raupenschlepper Ost * Sd.Kfz. 3 Maultier * Sd.Kfz. 13 * Sd.Kfz.221 * Sd.Kfz.222 * Sd.Kfz.223 * Sd.Kfz.231 * Sd.Kfz.232 * Sd.Kfz.234/1 Schwerer Panzerspähwagen * Sd.Kfz.234/2 Puma * Sd.Kfz.234/3 Stummel * Sd.Kfz.234/4 Pak-wagen * Sd.Kfz.263 * Sd.Kfz.250/1 leichter Schützenpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.250/3 Funkpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.250/5 Beobachtungspanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.250/7 Granatwerfer (mortar carrier) * Sd.Kfz.250/8 Leichte Schützenpanzerwagen (7.5cm) * Sd.Kfz.250/9, leichte Schützenpanzerwagen 2 cm KwK 38 * Sd.Kfz.250/10 Pak 36 * Sd.Kfz.250/11 schwerer Panzerbüchse 41 * Sd.Kfz.252 leichte Gepanzerte Munitionskraftwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/1 Ausf.A * Sd.Kfz.251 Ausf.B * Sd.Kfz.251/1 Ausf.C * Sd.Kfz.251/1 Ausf.D * Sd.Kfz.251/1 II Ausf.B Mittlerer Schützenpanzerwagen mit Wurfrahmen "Stuka zu Fuß" (Stuka on Foot) * Sd.Kfz.251/2 Ausf.C Schützenpanzerwagen 81mm mortar carrier * Sd.Kfz.251/3 II Ausf.D Mittlere Kommandopanzerwagen Ausf.D * Sd.Kfz.251/6 Ausf.B mittlere Funkpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/7 II Ausf.C Pionerpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/2 Ausf.C Schützenpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/3 II Ausf.D Mittlere Kommandopanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/6 Ausf.B mittlere Funkpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/7 I Ausf.D Pionerpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/7 II Ausf.C Pionerpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/8 I Ausf.D Kranken Panzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/9 Ausf.C Stummel * Sd.Kfz.251/9 Ausf.D * Sd.Kfz.251/10 Ausf.C * Sd.Kfz.251/16 Ausf.D Flammpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/17 Ausf.C Schützenpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/18 Ausf.B Beobachtungspanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/20 Ausf.D Falke * Sd.Kfz.251/20 Ausf.D UHU * Sd.Kfz.251/21 Ausf.D Fliegerabwehr Schutzenpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/22 7,5cm PaK 40 L/46 auf Mittlerer Schützenpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/23 Ausf.D mittlerer gepanzerter Schützenpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251 Wood fuelled Panzerfahrschuhlwanne * Sd.Kfz.4/1 * ADGZ * Flakpanzer I * Flakpanzer 38 * Möbelwagen * Wirbelwind * Ostwind * Kugelblitz * Lorraine 37L * Hotchkiss H35 * Panzer 35(t) * Panzer 38(t) * Panzer E 5 * Panzer E 10 * Panzer I * SdKfz 265 Panzerbefehlswagen * Panzer II * Leopard * Panzer III * Panzer E 25 * StuG III * StuG IV * StuH 42 * Panzer IV * Pather V Pather Medium Tank * Panther II Medium Tank * Tiger I Heavy Tank * Tiger II Heavy Tank * Wespe * Panzerjäger I * Renault R35 * Marder I * Marder II * Marder III * Sturmpanzer I Bison * Sturmpanzer II * Grille * Hummel * StuIG 33B * Brummbär * Sturmtiger * SdKfz 164 Nashorn * Elefant Tank Destroyer * Jagdpanzer IV * Hetzer * Jagdpanther * Jagdtiger * Panzer VII Löwe * Panzer VIII Maus Super Heavy Tank * Panzer E 50 * Panzer E-100 Super Heavy Tank * Karl-Gerät * Landkreuzer P. 1000 Ratte Super Heavy Tank * Landkreuzer P 1500 Monster Super Heavy Tank * Kanone 5 Rail Gun * Kanone 12 (E) Rail Gun * Dora/Schwerer Gustav Kanone (E) Rail Gun '''Naval * F-class escort ship * E-boat * R boat * M-class minesweeper * Sperrbrecher * Elbing-class torpedo boat * Leipzig-class cruiser * Königsberg-class cruiser * Emden-class cruiser * Admiral Hipper-class cruiser * Deutschland-class cruiser * Type 1934 Destroyer * Type 1936 Destroyer * Deutschland-class battleship * Scharnhorst-class battleship * Bismarck-class battleship * Braunschweig-class battleship * Wittelsbach-class battleship * Graf Zeppelin-class aircraft carrier * Molch midget submarine * Hai midget submarine * Neger Manned torpedo * Type I U-boat * Type II U-boat * Type VII U-boat * Type IX U-boat * Type X U-boat * Type XIV U-boat * Type XVII U-boat * Type XXVII U-boat * Type XXVIII U-boat Rifle Soldier.jpg|Rifle Soldier SMG Soldier.jpg|SMG Soldier SMG Soldier winter.jpg|Winter SMG Soldier Volksgrenadier.jpg|Volksgrenadier German Grenadier.jpg|Grenadier Assault Grenadier.jpg|Assault Grenadier PanzerGrenadier.jpg|Panzer Grenadier Panzer Füsilier reenactors.jpg|Panzer Füsilier Fallschirmjäger.jpg|Fallschirmjäger Fallschirmjäger 2.jpg|Fallschirmjäger Luftwaffe Soldier.jpg|Luftwaffe Soldier Luftwaffe Soldiers photo.jpg|Luftwaffe Soldiers WW2 machine gunner.jpg|machine gunner Flame Thrower Operator.jpg|Flame Thrower Operator sniper.jpg|sniper sniper picture.jpg|sniper Tank Buster.jpg|Tank Buster Tank crew.jpg|Tank crew Afrika korps.jpg|Afrika korps Pioneer Toy.jpeg|Pioneer Russian Action figures Sturmpioneer.jpg|Sturmpioneer German real Medic.jpg|Medic Medic Reenactor.jpg|Medic Colored photo.jpg|medic and soldiers Germans in action.jpg|Germans in action German Mortar Team photo.jpg|Mortar Team German march.jpg|march Knight's Cross Holder.jpg|Knight's Cross Holder SS Soldiers.jpg|SS Soldiers Appearances Saving Private Ryan - Omaha Beach Saving Private Ryan - Sniper Scene Saving Private Ryan - Final Battle Band of Brothers - Crossroads The Island Charge Band of Brothers- Battle of Bloody Gulch Enemy At The Gates From Habermann Valkyrie